Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview The nations! 'This is a list of English survivor states.' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Buckinghamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Loughborough (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Cumbria (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic (1962: Doomsday) (former) *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: Doomsday), *Duchy of Lancashire (1962: Doomsday), *Kibworth (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Bury (1962: Doomsday) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: Doomsday), *Isle of Wight (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kentshire (1962: Doomsday), *Kettering (1962: Doomsday) *City State of Sutton *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday), *Hemel Hempstead (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: Doomsday), *New Derbyshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(former), *North Derbyshire (1962: Doomsday), *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: Doomsday), *Provincial State of Lincolnshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: Doomsday), *Harrogate (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of East Anglia (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Hexhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of the Nortons (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Scarboroughshire (1962: Doomsday), *Socialist Durhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Southern English Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Sussex (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Winchester (1962: Doomsday). 'This is a list of Welsh survivor states.' *Commune of Colwyn Bay (1962: Doomsday),(Duchy of Lancashire client state), *Welsh SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(Irish client state), *City State of Pwllheli (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Scottish survivor states.' *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: Doomsday), *Greater Perthshire (1962: Doomsday), *Dumfriesshire (1962: Doomsday), *Renfrewshire (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Galloway (1962: Doomsday),(former Irish client state), *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Clydesdale SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Dunbartonshire (1962: Doomsday), *Berwickshire (1962: Doomsday),(a Hexhamshire puppet state), *Aberdeen (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Lanarkshire (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Assynt (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Tain (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Greater Stirlingshire (1962: Doomsday), *Linlithgow (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Ayrshire (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of German survivor states.' *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: Doomsday) *Wismar S.S.R. (1962: Doomsday) *East Germany (1962: Doomsday) *Baden-Wuttenburg (1962: Doomsday) *Central Germany, *Free State of Bavaria (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Greifswald (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Rügen (1962: Doomsday) *Upper Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Nassau Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Lower Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Osnabrük Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Saarland (1962: Doomsday), (Alsace-Lorraine puppet state) *Kleve (1962: Doomsday) *Frisian Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Schleswig-Holstein (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hamburg (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremenhaven (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremen (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hanover, (former) *Emden, (former) *Oldenburg, (former) *Franconia (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Swabia (1962: Doomsday), (former) 'This is a list of French survivor states.' 'This is a list of Dutch, Belgian and Luxemborger survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scandinavia survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Austrian survivor states.' *Republic of Austria (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Italian survivor states.' *Siclly 'This is a list of Eastern European survivor states.' *Ruthinia (1962: Doomsday) *Cluj (1962: Doomsday), * 'This is a list of North and Central American.' *Confederation of Carolina (1962: Doomsday) *Republic of Spokane (1962: Doomsday) *Federation of Chesepeake *United Republic of Mississippii *Jamaica *Republic of Québec. 'This is a list of North African survivor states.' *Amazigh Tribal Confederacy (1962: Doomsday), *Tunisia *Fezzan *Egyptian 'This is a list of Irish survivor states.' *Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: Doomsday), *Protestant Northern Ireland (1962: Doomsday),(client state of Ayrshire) 'This is a list of Afghan survivor states.' #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt province (1962: Doomsday), Maps File:England_DD62.png|England in 2012. File:Wales_DD62_(2010-2012).png|Wales in 2012. File:DD62_Wilhelmshaven.png|Wilhelmshaven in 2012. File:DD62_Germany's_map.png|Germany in 2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Islands in 2012. File:Alsace in France.svg.png|Alsace in 2012. File:Lille-Wallonia (DD62)x1.png|Lille-Wallonia in 2012. File:DD 63 Luxembourg.png|Luxembourg in 2012. File:Confederation of Carolina.PNG Also see #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #List of known Warsaw Pact targets in Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands (1962: Doomsday) Category:The World Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday